touhoufandomcom_es-20200214-history
東方月燈籠
Touhou Moon Lantern ( Touhou Tsuki Tourou) es un álbum de música de IOSYS publicado el 31 de diciembre de 2006 (Comiket 71). Es un álbum vocal que cuenta con arreglos de Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, Perfect Cherry Blossom, Immaterial and Missing Power, Imperishable Night y Shoot the Bullet. Staff ;Arreglos :ARM :D.watt :LUV2 (CTBR) : (Innocent Key) :yohine (Innocent Key) : : ;Letras :GIGYO : : : : : : (Innocent Key) :ARM with "mad" YOUNO : : (Yoshimi Youno) : : ;Vocalistas :3L (NJK Record) :ARM :miko :quim : (Yoshimi Youno) : :CAMET : : (beatMARIO) (COOL&CREATE) : : :nyirvana :Poron :MOC : : ;Ilustración : ;Guitarra :ARM : : ;Bajo :ARM : : ;Voz :miko :quim : Pistas *01. (05:12) **''Unlocked girl ~ The girl who left her secret room'' **arreglos: ARM **letras: GIGYO **guitarra: ARM **vocalista: 3L **título original: **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *02. (03:04) **''Stops at the affected area and immediately dissolves ~ Lunatic Udongein'' **arreglos: ARM **letras: **voz: miko, quim, **vocalista: miko **título original: **fuente: Imperishable Night *03. (04:00) **''Cancel Transformation! Gross Keine'' **arreglos: D.watt **letras: **vocalista: **título original: **fuente: Imperishable Night *04. Love's spark!! (04:38) **arreglos: LUV2 **letras: **vocalista: CAMET **título original: **fuente: Imperishable Night *05. (03:50) **''The Silver Knife that Cuts Through the Night'' **arreglos: ARM **letras: **vocalista: quim **título original: **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *06. (03:49) **''Chance Meeting ~ The Miracle Is That We Met'' **arreglos: **letras: , **vocalista: **título original: **fuente: Imperishable Night *07. (04:41) **''My Body Wishes that you Burn to the Moon'' **arreglos: ARM **letras: ARM with "mad" YOUNO **vocalista: CAMET **título original: **fuente: Imperishable Night *08. (03:51) **''Lasermari Fantasy'' **arreglos: ARM **letras: **vocalista: **título original: **fuente: Imperishable Night *09. (04:47) **''Eternal and Instantaneous Lovers '' **arreglos: **letras: **vocalista: **título original: **fuente: Imperishable Night *10. (04:39) **''What if She Was U.N. Owen?'' **arreglos: ARM **letras: **vocalista: Poron **título original: **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *11. (04:52) **''There Are No Bombs'' **arreglos: ARM **letras: **vocalista: MOC **guitarra: ARM **bajo: ARM **título original: **fuente: Shoot the Bullet *12. (04:38) **''Special Power of Exposing Moonlight Nights?'' **arreglos: ARM **letras: **vocalista: miko **título original: **fuente: Imperishable Night *13. (05:46) **''That Your Soul May Sleep Peacefully ~ The Scops Owl of Tohno Country'' **arreglos: **letras: **vocalista: **guitarra: **título original: **fuente: Perfect Cherry Blossom *14. (05:06) **''Illusionary Planet in the Fairyland ~ To the Ends of the Dot'' **arreglos: ARM **letras: **vocalista: **guitarra: **título original: **fuente: Immaterial and Missing Power *15. (05:06) **''Hakugyokurou ~ There Aren't Many Denizens of the Netherworld'' **arreglos: yohine **letras: **vocalista: miko **título original: **fuente: Perfect Cherry Blossom *Ex. (03:35) **''Cut, Cut, Confusion'' **arreglos: **letras: **vocalista: **guitarra: **bajo: **título original: **fuente: Perfect Cherry Blossom Notas *La pista 3 es una parodia de Douwa Meikyū, el primer opening del anime ''Otogi-Jūshi Akazukin''. *La pista 4 son muestras de las canciones B4U/Brilliant2U de DDR/IIDX. *La pista 8 es una parodia de Pegasus Fantasy, el primer tema opening del anime ''Saint Seiya''. *La pista 9 es cantada por un niño de kinder. *La pista 11 es una parodia de la canción de Inoue Yousui, Kasa ga Nai. *La pista extra es una parodia de Hare Hare Yukai, el primer tema ending del anime ''Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu''. Categoría:CDs de arreglos Categoría:Comiket 71 Categoría:IOSYS